Saya and Haji's cold night
by AnimeLover796
Summary: saya and haji have to stay in a cold cave together, what will happen lol
1. Caves and Kisses

It was a particularly cold night. Saya and Haji were camping in a nearby cave. They had drifted apart from the group and decided to make shelter because it was very, very cold. That was the night when they had shared, their first kiss…...

"Saya…are you cold?" Haji asked in his usual monotone voice.

"No…" She tried to lie but her very obvious shivering contradicted her.

Haji was the first one to make a move. He walked over sat next to her, and held her in his arms. He also put a blanket around them. Saya was very shocked by this sudden display of affection, and also angered. So she turned her head away in coldness.

" Saya is something wrong." Haji asked very obliviously.

" Actually, yes. Haji you rarely ever speak to me, let alone come up to me and hold me! This sudden display of affection is confusing because all this time I was convinced you hated me when I so obviously am interested in you."

"_wait, oh my god! Did I just say that. I can't believe I just blurted that out! I'm such an idiot!"_

At first HajI thought he had heard wrong, but by the obvious look of embarrassment on her face, she had said it, and meant it.

"Saya…..I do not hate you. In fact I have been in love with you for a long, long time. If my shyness towards you comes off as hate, I apologize."

Saya was shocked. Not only did he tell her he did not hate her, he loved her. Love is a BIG step. Haji had said it naturally like anything else, like he truly loved her.

Saya didn't know what to say, where to look, so she looked up at him. He was gazing at her, lovingly, but almost like he was waiting for something. Saya didn't know what though so she decided to just nod as if giving permission. What happened next she didn't expect from Haji. Without even noticing the movement, suddenly Haji was very close to her face. Very, very close. Next there foreheads touched, there eyes met and soon after their lips.

In a small, loving, fast kiss. But it was all that was needed to light a fire inside them. And suddenly Saya was not cold anymore. She was hungry, hungry for Haji. He didn't seem to sense this and started pulling away from the kiss, but Saya was not ready so she pulled him back into it. Her sudden fierceness shocked him, but he gave in. The kiss slowly melted into a more heated passionate kiss. Lips touched, tongues danced, hands wandered. It was beautiful and everything Saya could have hoped for. But sadly for her that's were it ended….

" Saya, HajI were are you?" said kai.

They heard him near the end of the cave and pulled apart. They had not noticed how far things had got until they noticed there current state. HajI's hair ribbon was gone, his shirt unbuttoned, jacket off and over all complete opposite of the neat look he kept. Saya's hair was out of control, her bow tie gone, shirt completely open, and skirt lifted. They both blushed completely red and fixed their attire. By the time Kai got to them they were completely dressed and just acted normal.

" Hey you've been gone for 3 hours! What were you doing?"

Saya didn't know how to answer that so as usual, she let Haji, but the answer he gave wasn't the one she had in mind.

" We just stayed in the cave and tried are best to keep warm, he winked at Saya."

"_oh my god! He winked at me! It was really hot! Oh no, I'm, blushing stop it!"_

Haji giggled at Saya's embarrassment, and she smiled back. Kai just looked on confused but then just decided to brush it off.

"Alright well lets go everyone's waitin" said Kai

They all left after that. Haji and Saya of course, walked hand in hand the whole way back.


	2. Coping through the kisses

"_It had been almost a week since my kiss with Haji, Saya thought. The only one who seemed not to notice our attraction anymore was Kei. Or at least, he pretended not to notice. Sometimes at night I would have nightmares and go to Haji's room. He always comforted me and made me go back to sleep, usually in his arms. But after a little while Kei noticed and started waiting in the hallways and creeping around separating us. It was annoying. Whenever Haji and I so much as hugged he was there. Its been about 5 days and 7 hours since I have kissed Haji. And I am not coping well. Its time for me to take action or I'm gonna explode! Now's my only chance while Kei's at work on a double shift!"_

So I walked into Haji's room. A beautiful sight, he was wearing a pair of reading glasses, a button down shirt with 2 buttons undone, hair flowing onto his shoulders and stopping just below his neck. He was wearing his usual black pants and sported a very intrigued look on his face. I guess I stood there pretty long cause when he finally noticed me, he almost jumped out of his chair.

" My apologies Saya for not noticing your presence sooner." Haji said

" It's no problem really, and I've already told you to not be so formal."

" Right, so….can I help you?"

_A question that would have sounded so rude on anyone else. But his voice was sincere and angelic._

" I was just curious as to what you where doing that's all. What book are you reading?"

"Actually….it's not a book."

" What is it then."

" a local magazine for house listings…."

" Why would you want that? You're moving out? Why?"

" Well actually I noticed some…tense behavior lately in the house. What I mean is…I think Kei would very much enjoy killing me for whatever the reason. It might have something to do with our relationship that he is not happy about. I was thinking of maybe getting my own place here, somewhere near the ocean, with you…."

_I'm pretty sure if I'm not delusional he just asked me to move in with him!_

" Not only that but, I haven't so much as got to hold your hand without him coming and pushing me out of the way. Will you come and live with me Saya?'

_Oh My God! Is he kidding I'm already packing!"_

I guessed he sensed my excitement and he stood up and hugged me. I knew he had to be worried about our relationship! And now were gonna get a house!

"Yes!", Saya screamed.

After that a long awaited kiss happened. Saya felt all her stress go away and a sense off utter happiness. They looked through the catalog, picked one out, and dreamed about it all day. Sharing kisses, hugs, and definitely smiles. All that remained was the actual buying and moving part. But there was also one more optical…telling Kei.


	3. Wait for you

"_Today's the day. Today Haji and I decided to tell Kai about our plans. HajI is amazingly calm. I'm scared. Haji decided to talk to Kai on his own. If anything happens…he doesn't want me there. Kai Isn't much of a threat but HajI thinks that he will harm me. I let him get his way and I will stay in the living room. Waiting for this tension to rise. Waiting for Kai to come out and tell me that he's fine with everything, to give me his blessing, to tell me to enjoy myself, say that I deserve this. But in truth, I know he won't. He'll be mad that I "betrayed" him. And leave him with nothing since Riku and Dad passed away. So I sit here and wait, until Haji comes out and tells me that Kai was practically rushing to get me out of here. And all I can do is wait for you. Please hurry._

_So baby I will wait for youCause I don't know what else I can doDon't tell me I ran out of timeIf it takes the rest of my lifeBaby I will wait for youIf you think I'm fine it just ain't trueI really need you in my lifeNo matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_**Wait for you by Elliot Yamin**_


	4. Memory loss and Kisses

" haji could you come and get this for me!"- saya

Today was a very busy day for Saya and Haji. They just moved into their new home. It was an average house with a big porch and a big backyard, but saya loved it. Afterall, they went through so much just to get here. And now nothing could ruin it. Saya slowly slipped into her memories as she waited for haji.

Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~ Saya sai patiently, waiting for Haji to come out with any type of news. She was growing impatient and nervous as time grew by. Suddenly she heard slams and glass smashing. " oh no, Haji!" Saya ran up to the door and kicked it open. Inside Kai was getting ready to throw something at Haji, but Saya was quick to react. Saya had been secretly getting lessons from David and Louis about her powers and learned to use them quite well. In almost an instant she had grabbed Kai's arms and had him held tightly. Both Haji and Kai were in shock because, yes they saw the door burst open, but they barely saw anyone enter.

Saya was growing more angry by the minute. She would have never imagined that Kai would try to hurt Haji, ever. I mea, she knew Kai was hard headed and quick to act, but she never thought he might actually try to hurt Haji. The silence was eerie, and the tempers were flared. Saya let go of Kai and walked over to Haji. Kai instantly had a look of betrayal on his face. Kai stood up looking embarrassed, and shameful.

" Saya are you hurt?"- Haji

"No, im ok. But are you? Being that SOMEONE tried to throw glass at you?"- Saya

"I'm fine, not to worry Saya you know he wouldn't be able to hurt me, he is only human."- Haji

" Do you even hear what you are saying? I'm only human? Well sorry im not a blood sucking beast for goddamn sake! Sorry i'm not a monster who kills people!- Kai

Kai instantly knew he had crossed the line. He looked at Saya and she looked hurt, deeply hurt.

" Saya I didn't mean it like-"- kai

" Yes you did, and you have a right too. I'm sorry im not human Kai but that's who i am now. Maybe it's better that us monsters leave anyway, i don't want you to be afraid for your life.- Saya

" Saya wait I-"- kai

But Kai didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Saya turned around and walked out. Haji bowed and followed her out the door. Kai was left alone, which was everything he was trying to avoid. He lost His father, Riku, and now he ruined the only thing he had left, Saya.

End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saya still wonders what Kai was going to say but brushed it off.

" Saya what did you need."- Haji

Haji came in looking wonderful. He was dressed so casually, it was practically the only time she saw him without a suit on. He wore regular ripped jeans with a t-shirt she had forced him to buy at the mall. Along with a beanie hat she old him was "adorable" and his regular thick frammed glasses. He smelt of caramel milk tea and gave off a radiant warmth that seemed to calm her in minutes. She had completely forgotten why she had needed him over here in the first place.

"Ummmm...I forget actually. Sorry"- Saya

"Hmmmm...are you not feeling well?"- Haji

Haji bent down and put his graceful hand on her head. Saya instantly felt the closeness cause heat to rise up to her cheeks making her blush. But Haji was serious, which made everything twice as funny.

" You look flushed maybe i should give you some medicine..."- Haji

" Haji i swear im fine i always look like this."- saya

" I'm not so sure saya, maybe you should take a rest,."- Haji

" I'm fine Haji really."- saya

" you sure?"- haji

"uuggghhh!"- saya

Saya leaned up and grabbed haji's face, and gently gave him a sweet kiss.

" Now i'm great thanks!"- Saya

Saya acted natural and turned away knowing that she had done something he hadn't expected. She felt pretty accomplished actually. She was trying to get used to the " being able to kiss wherever and whenever you want thing." She thought she was pretty successful. But now it was Haji's turn to suprise her. Haji came up to her and grabbed her from behind, and tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at his face. With a smirk Haji stated

" Now that wasn't fair Saya, you could have atleast givin me a fair warning."

Haji leaned down and gave saya a very light, teasing kiss. He walked away leaving saya feeling flustered and unsatisfied. Saya thought to herself, " This is definitely gonna take some getting used to."


End file.
